


You are so beautiful

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: But only kinda smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like, M/M, Not super explicit or anything, One Shot, Romance, terfinha, watered down smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Terfinha is an adorable couple and I love it.





	You are so beautiful

“You are so beautiful Rafinha,” Marc whispers against the skin of Rafinha’s neck. Marc is holding his body close, hips slotted between Rafinha’s legs, his arm wrapped around Rafinha’s waist, making sure their torsos remained flushed against one another. Rafinha lets out something akin to a mewl, shifting on the cool countertop he is perched on, his fingers tangling through Marc’s soft hair.

“You are so full of shit,” Rafinha replies, his voice short and distant despite how close to him Marc is. Marc’s lips press into a frown, pulling away from his neck as he slights his head down so that his gaze meets Rafinha’s. Rafinha opens his eyes reluctantly, gazing into the cool blue pools that are Marc’s eyes which are a cross of concern and confusion.

“What do you mean?” Marc asks, the hand that had settled on the side of Rafinha’s neck slowly rubbing circles into his skin. Rafinha rolls his eyes, letting out a huff of air in frustration as he tries to pull Marc’s head forward to connect their lips once again but is denied as Marc pulls himself away. “Stop, why did you say that?” Marc questions, unraveling his arm from Rafinha’s waist to press against the Brazilian’s stomach, holding him still.

“I just,” Rafinha starts, shifting again in discomfort as he realizes that Marc’s hand is pressed just above his groin. Rafinha realized by the look on Marc’s face that grinding against said hand would not be a good idea despite how his hips threaten to move. “Marc,” Rafinha whines, the German’s hand heavy on his neck as he tries to look away only to have the strong hand redirect him back towards those piercing blue eyes.

“Rafinha,” Marc’s voice is low, solid and strong as his stoic body. Rafinha hates that tone, always refers to it as  _ the German voice  _ in which Marc usually addressed his fellow countrymen. Well, Rafinha hates it in the context of everyday conversation. Right now with Marc’s hand oh so close to his crotch, his other hand ever present around his neck and Marc’s lithe hips pressing against the insides of Rafinha’s thighs, the Brazilian hates to admit the gruff and frankly commanding voice of the German makes his cock twitch.

“You see me naked all the time Marc, literally all the time. In the locker room, in the showers, at either of our houses, you don’t have to keep calling me beautiful because you say it every single day and at some point it stops being believable,” Rafinha brain seems to have lost any filter, trying to say something, anything to get Marc’s hand to move just an inch or two lower on his groin and give some relief. Looking into Marc’s eyes, Rafinha discovers his brain has found the wrong words.

“I’m sorry, I mean, you are beautiful Rafa,” Marc starts, concern lacing his voice as it drops back to what their teammates would call  _ the Rafinha voice _ . Especially for the smaller Brazilian who Marc looks down at with such adoration and love literally everyone on the team, even Leo who is the most oblivious kid on the world, notices the German’s crush in an instant. Rafinha sighs, closing his eyes as his back hunches, head dropping as he leans forward to rest his forehead on Marc’s shoulder. “I mean it, every time. You are so beautiful Rafinha and I can’t help myself from saying it when I see you because it’s true. I promise it’s not bullshit, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Marc confesses, dropping his voice to almost a whisper as he head turns to Rafinha’s his mouth almost level with the younger man’s ear. Marc’s arm moves to once again wrap around Rafinha’s back, his hand dropping slightly on the way around and just barely brushing against the front of Rafinha’s jeans, causing the Brazilian to tense up and let out a shaky breath.

“This is great, really just wonderful and heart warming, but if you can’t tell I have a raging hard on right now and if you don’t mind we can leave the sappy stuff for later because I am about to die from sexual frustration,” Rafinha’s voice is shaky, his breathing on the verge of panting as he treats himself to an experimental grind, just a small move of his hips against Marc’s own groin. Rafinha freezes as his hips press against Marc’s, discovering that he is not the only one ready to go. Rafinha pulls his head back from Marc just till their faces are a breath away. Marc smiles at Rafinha, his hand resuming it’s rubbing of the sensitive skin of Rafinha’s neck.

“I thought you’d never ask.


End file.
